


Marry Me

by Changing



Series: Family Bonds [6]
Category: Animaniacs, Tiny Toon Adventures
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Rare Pair, Sickeningly Sweet, Sweetness, True Love, very very rare pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changing/pseuds/Changing
Summary: I wrote this less than 24 hours after finishing 'Bonds' on FFIt's been some time since the events of 'Bonds'. Yakko and Babs have both grown and eventually found their way to each other
Relationships: Babs Bunny/Yakko Warner, yakko warner/babs bunny
Series: Family Bonds [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156019
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bonds](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/748995) by FearlessFreep. 



It was Sunday, it was hazy. Well the sky was actually clear but her vision wasn’t. Fingers curled absently through her hair and along her ears then down the back of her head and again. The repeated motion had caused her to slip in and out of consciousness for the last few hours. A lazy Sunday morning, the sun had only just started to slip through the cracks of the curtain across the bedroom window, a sure sign, it was nearly noon. 

Babs had begun to get accustomed to these relaxed Sunday mornings. And unlike everything else she’d ever started growing accustomed to and then immediately retreated from, she found herself lured deeper by the familiarity here.

Maybe she’d grown up, or maybe she had just fallen into the right kind of love. Black fur tickled her nose as she snuggled in deeper to her living body pillow. He didn’t seem to mind. He never seemed to mind. It was a mutual understanding, their love. 

And for the last 3 years she found herself considering something she would have never guessed she’d ACTUALLY consider.

She wanted to marry him. Not just marry him to marry him; their specific relationship status didn’t matter, it never did. Hell they had pretended to get engaged every night for a year during the run of a show. 

What she wanted now, was the declaration and commitment of their relationship, their partnership, to time. She wanted to see him make good on that promise of loving her forever.

She wanted to be part of his family and to build one with him. But how does one start such a complex conversation? The question wracked her brain for a month and a half. A faded recollection of a friend’s recent words echoed in her ears;

‘Like, no time like the present!’ 

“Marry me.” She said before realizing she spoke. He stilled, a short intake breath was the only indication he’d hear her at all. The whole world went still for a moment before he finally responded.

“What?” Not as if he didn’t hear her but as if he couldn’t believe it. She shifted onto her arm holding herself up beside him enough to look him in the eye, which were wide in confusion.

“Marry me.” She said again, with certainty and a small smile. He looked like he was about to crack right open. Blinking twice and finally breathing again, he collected himself, shifting to lean back on his elbows. A sharp cleverness suddenly appeared behind his eyes and told her to prepare for a battle of wits. It was effortless, reading him. He grinned.

“I’m sorry, but isn't your answer supposed to be phrased in the form of a question?” 

“It’s not a question.”

“Well, what if I don’t want to?”

“Do you not want to?”

“No, I do.”

“Then marry me.” 

Something in him refused to let her win so easily, regardless of the fact he KNEW she had already won. Was it fear? It was probably fear. He hadn’t been taking this second chance business lightly. 

After their years apart he figured it was inevitable for her to find someone else, someone perfect for her. When she came back into his life, he still didn’t think he was lucky enough to be considered that someone. Regardless, he’d been planning to do this himself for weeks. And he couldn’t keep pretending like she hadn’t already won.

She’d won the moment she agreed to their real first date. (Well, he actually considered her first win when she kissed him in the desert, but that was neither here nor there.) 

He’d been considering every angle over how to make this moment perfect since he realized he loved her over 6 years ago. However, his pride couldn't let her get off that easily.

His natural response was to tease, “I thought the man was supposed to do the asking.”

“I didn’t ask.” Babs said with a shrug, now pushing herself up to her knees and swinging a leg over him to sit in his lap bringing them face to face. She really did fit against him so perfectly, if he didn’t know any better he’d say they had actually been drawn for each other. 

“Plus didn’t you say I’m the ‘modern woman of your dreams’, modern women don’t ask, we demand.” She leaned in close, emphasizing her point with a kiss as she toyed with one of his ears. 

Oh she was going to use her powers of seduction, eh? Well….he was screwed.

“I suppose that’s true,” absentmindedly his hands found the soft fur of her thighs and he ran his fingers along them. “A modern woman demands, eh? Glad I’ve had this ring in my pocket for 2 weeks, then.”

Babs pulled back, her mouth half opened in surprise the exact way he’d expected. He smirked. Even catching her off guard for a single moment was worth it. 

“What? You said you expected me to ask!” She emphasized with a poke to his chest recalling their ‘break up’ conversation.

“I did! But did I ever say I wouldn’t get you a ring?” Taking back the upper hand he nuzzled her nose with his. “Assuming a strong, modern woman like you would even want it”

Only slightly flustered she shot back, “Of course I do!”

Prepared to argue that it was all in the name of getting to his hammerspace, Yakko wrapped an arm around her as he leaned forward to reach his other arm behind him, causing Babs to dip back slightly giving him just enough access to press a line of kisses at her collarbone. He felt her melt against his arm and he brought them back up, clearly too quickly for her liking. Before she could protest he had a small box offered between the two of them.

Within said box was a braided silver band with three small crystals. 2 pink jewels on either side of a small diamond. It was tasteful yet colorful, exactly the style she once expressed she liked. 

“Will you marry me then?”

“Only if you marry me.” 

Yakko laughed and gently took the ring from the box. He rarely wore his gloves around her anymore, preferring to be able to touch her with bare hands.

He shook just a bit as he slipped the ring on her finger taking in the meaning of the moment carefully, millisecond by millisecond, turning his eyes up to hers trying to burn the expression into his memory. She caught herself by surprise staring at the ring, and by just how moved she was by the simple gesture. 

“Then it’s settled!” He had to break the silence, “I’ll marry you, you’ll marry me, we’ll continue to waste countless hours nitpicking our entirely mutual points for the rest of our lives.” His smile was so wide it hurt and he slurred some of his words. Was it possible to get drunk on happiness?

“Technically, for the rest of one of our lives.”

“Ah, yes how could I forget, ‘til death do we part.’"

“Exactly.” Both her hands on either cheek, she kissed him. Good. His arms wrapped around her automatically, one hand tangling in her hair, the other against her lower back pulling her flush against him. Excitement radiated from both of them as they kissed and kissed again and a fluttering thought flitted through his chest. He couldn’t hold back the laughter. He pulled back just enough to rest their foreheads together and chuckled.

“Tell me, my modern love, are you intending to stay Ms. Bunny, or are you open to” he nearly choked “‘Mrs. Warner’?” He couldn’t help it, his heart swole with the idea of Babs taking his name. In this moment, he was a complete cliche, he wanted to smack himself but figured he may leave that to her. Especially if she ever learned he'd said it in his mind more than a few times over the years; Barbara Ann Warner.

Babs could practically feel the hope in his eyes and she realized even she had assumed she’d take his last name if they were married. Smirking, she decided on one last gentle ribbing before getting back to the, well, “business” at hand.

“I’ve considered keeping ‘Ms Bunny’ professionally” she drew her hand down along his chest curling it in the fur there “but ‘Warner’ is a pretty big name in the production game, it could open some doors more easily….”

“I knew it!” He couldn’t stop his mouth sometimes. “Only using me for my fame and fortune!” Or incapacitate his snark, though he kept the tone light. “Let me guess, you’ll give it enough time to not look suspicious after I’ve updated my will before I’m suddenly missing and any clauses including Wakko or Dot are mysteriously changed.” Babs rolled her eyes.

“You got me. I only put up with your yammering to get to your last name.” She may have spoken more sharply than intended.

“Here I thought you actually liked me.” Something in his tone told Babs she may have gone too far but he just took her, now ring clad, hand, interlocking his fingers with hers and smiling up at her. “I mean, you agreed to marry me afterall.” His voice hit that deep baritone it always did when he was dead serious and his eyes were shining up at hers spoke volumes to the playfulness of their words and the absolute regard he held for her. 

He'd brought her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss against the back of it toying slightly with the ring. 

Mutual nitpicking was officially paused as she kissed him again. They had the rest of their lives for it, afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a whole extended story that was based off of Bonds, a flippity gorgeous fanart creation: and one stupid Christmas scene that I need to have played out. That will be coming soon. Until then, I'm gonna do things the Gogo Dodo way: backwards!


End file.
